<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【诺俊】【搜美】医务室一日情 by jellykiller</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22906498">【诺俊】【搜美】医务室一日情</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellykiller/pseuds/jellykiller'>jellykiller</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT, NCT Dream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:00:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22906498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellykiller/pseuds/jellykiller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dongren - Relationship, Lee Donghyuck&amp;Huang Renjun, Lee Haechan&amp;Huang Renjun, Lee Jeno&amp;Huang Renjun, Noren - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【诺俊】【搜美】医务室一日情</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>黄荏珺听见门口传来响声，忙闭上了眼睛。<br/>
李帝努跑垒的时候被推了一下，冲力太大擦破了手掌，李东赫背着他俩的包陪他来医务室。两人迈进了医务室，刚打开门，就看见其中一张病床上躺着黄荏珺。<br/>
黄荏珺好像在睡觉，她今天穿了一条超短格子百褶裙，露出了被吊带袜包裹的修长笔直的双腿，要命的是，她的睡相看来并不怎么好，大腿根部被她的草莓印花内裤衬得又白又嫩。水手服领口很大，能看得见粉色胸衣的蕾丝边和呼之欲出的白皙乳沟。<br/>
李帝努和李东赫都听见了对方响亮的咽口水声，他们俩都看到了值班医生桌上“有急事外出，下午不在。”的字条，两人对视一眼，心领神会。<br/>
锁门，拉窗帘，开了个暖灯。李帝努还找了个酒精给自己的手掌消了消毒，但伤口还是在往外渗血，于是他找了个创口贴胡乱贴了一下。<br/>
黄荏珺是谁，D大最有名的校花兼“SEX甜心”，又欲又纯，像狐狸精，才入学六个月，就在学校里声名远扬。想和她谈恋爱、发生关系的人真的很多，但真正和她做过爱，又或者说是被她选中的人很少，只有几个风云学长。<br/>
李东赫坐在了床边，轻轻晃了晃黄荏珺，顺便目光收获了她荡漾的小白兔，“荏珺，荏珺？”<br/>
黄荏珺迷糊地睁开眼，看清了面前的两人，笑了笑：“是东赫学长和Jeno学长呀。”<br/>
“今天时机这么巧，在这里碰到荏珺，不知道今天荏珺想不想……”<br/>
黄荏珺舔了舔虎牙，眯了眯眼睛，从床上爬起来，爬到李东赫怀里，手圈着他脖子，两条长腿勾住了他的腰：“如果我说不的话，我屁屁底下这个又烫又硬的弟弟要怎么办呀～”<br/>
运动裤总是比嘴更先出卖身体的诚实。黄荏珺动了动挺翘的屁股，又转了个头朝向李帝努：“Jeno学长是要站在那里看吗？”<br/>
李帝努朝黄荏珺走了过来，后者用小手摸了摸他早已顶起来的小帐篷，抬眼看他：“Jeno学长，你好大哦。”<br/>
李帝努弯下腰，衔住了黄荏珺涂着红色唇彩的嘴，舌头伸进去，找到那条灵活的小舌头，纠缠吸吮。黄荏珺那点可怜的肺活量哪能跟校棒球队ace李帝努比，没亲多久就败下阵来，试图往后缩，但李帝努哪能让这只小狐狸随便跑走。不知道是谁的口水一滴接一滴地掉在黄荏珺的水手服上，把白色棉质染得透明。<br/>
形势变了，李帝努高超的吻技让小狐狸食髓知味，现在的场面变成李帝努慢慢往后退，黄荏珺转了个身顺着往前爬，双手撑在李帝努的大腿上。<br/>
这样的姿势让李东赫现在面前就是黄荏珺挺翘又白皙的屁屁，百褶裙因为动作的原因被提到了腰线以上，本来就短的长度现在只能堪堪盖住屁股上方，李东赫看着黄荏珺的草莓印花因为染上了些水渍的缘故显得更加让人垂涎欲滴。他轻轻打了一下黄荏珺的屁屁，嘴巴就凑上了那片水渍。一边用唾液染湿更多的草莓，一边摸着黄荏珺的屁屁开口：“珺珺怎么这么湿呀，嗯……珺珺的水好甜，谁还喝过呀？”<br/>
黄荏珺一边舔着李帝努的舌头一边忍着娇喘说：“啊，还有……嗯～敏亨学、学长，嗯啊～啊啊，英、英浩学长，嗯、嗯～在玹、玹学长～嗯嗯啊啊！”<br/>
李帝努听完，一把扯开了黄荏珺的水手服，就发现黄荏珺穿的是bralette，粉红色的奶头在粉红色的蕾丝里隐隐约约。要说黄荏珺也真的是老天爷眷顾，腰细腿长，还附赠了对C罩杯。现在她是跪姿，两颗浑圆的小白兔正荡漾得紧。<br/>
李帝努的大手一边包住一个，黄荏珺的双乳可比棒球大得多，他又揉又拧，黄荏珺一边喘一边叫：“Jeno哥哥，珺珺不会出奶呀～”<br/>
“操多了，操熟了，珺珺就出奶给哥哥喝好不好～”<br/>
“好～那东赫哥哥和Jeno哥哥要多操操珺珺呀～”<br/>
李帝努推了李东赫一把，李东赫仰面躺在了床上，李帝努又把黄荏珺抱起，让她岔开腿跪在李东赫脸上，自己解了黄荏珺的胸衣，把嘴凑上那个粉色的小点，开始吮吸起来。左手也没停着，掐拧着那颗小红豆。<br/>
李东赫把黄荏珺的小裤裤脱了，他们的SEX甜心的小穴也是白白嫩嫩的，李东赫想都没想就把舌头伸进了那个漂亮的小嘴。<br/>
“啊——东赫、东赫哥哥～珺珺，珺珺甜不甜～”黄荏珺甚至还随着李东赫的节奏晃着屁股。<br/>
李东赫含糊不清地道：“珺珺，我的珺珺宝贝，你这只小狐狸怎么这么骚～”<br/>
李帝努拉开裤子拉链，弹出了他早已硬得发疼的阴茎，“珺珺，会不会吃棒棒？”<br/>
“啊，珺珺最爱的大棒棒～”黄荏珺用手握住了小李帝努的底部，一上一下的套弄，小嘴含住了龟头，正努力往里吞，然而李帝努的尺寸太大，无论黄荏珺怎么努力也只能吃下一小半。黄荏珺抬眼看着李帝努，眼角泛红，委委屈屈地含含糊糊：“Jeno哥哥好大，珺珺吃不掉呜呜呜，Jeno哥哥会不会以后不让珺珺吃了～”<br/>
“珺珺舔舔就好了，上面的小嘴吃不下，下面的小嘴可以吃。”<br/>
李东赫坐起来，现在黄荏珺的小穴已经足够湿了，他伸了一根手指进去，又加了一根手指，黄荏珺的小穴紧紧地包裹着他的手指，温热又淫靡。<br/>
“啊！东赫哥哥～怎么可以不跟珺珺说一声就放进去嘛～唔嗯～”<br/>
“谁说的？刚刚珺珺的小嘴明明跟我说了，东赫哥哥快操我呀，是不是呀～”李东赫用左手轻弹了一下那两片软肉。<br/>
“嗯～啊！呜呜，唔啊，东赫哥哥坏～”<br/>
黄荏珺一边含着李帝努的阴茎一边说话，她的小手还一边撸动着底下的柱体，另一只手还时不时照顾一下他的蛋蛋，李帝努先交出了第一发作业。白色的液体从黄荏珺的嘴角流了不少下来，但是大部分都被她吞掉了，“Jeno哥哥，是给珺珺喝牛奶吗～”<br/>
他的精液从黄荏珺的嘴角流到下巴，再流到锁骨上。李帝努好像比刚刚又硬了一点。<br/>
李东赫让黄荏珺趴好，找准了位置，慢慢插了进去，他看着自己的阴茎一点点被那个小穴吞进去。<br/>
“啊啊啊啊啊啊！珺珺疼～东赫哥哥，慢、慢、慢一点～”<br/>
“珺珺都接待过这么多男人的几把了，还疼吗～”李东赫一用力，就把自己的阴茎全部送进了黄荏珺的身体。黄荏珺叫个不停，根本连不成句。<br/>
“珺珺喜不喜欢哥哥的几把？”<br/>
“喜、嗯啊、喜欢，快、快一点，嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯啊～不要、不要那么、么快～珺珺，嗯啊，呜呜，珺珺快要被、被哥哥，被哥哥操死了呜呜～”<br/>
“珺珺，告诉哥哥，你下面的小嘴可以吃下几个人的几把？”<br/>
“Jeno哥哥和东赫哥哥都操珺珺的话，珺珺会坏掉的呜呜呜呜呜～”黄荏珺好像被吓到了，一边忍着娇喘一边求饶道。<br/>
黄荏珺的紧张让她无意识地绞紧了小穴，李东赫被她夹射了，但又紧又热的小穴让他马上又硬了起来，他的疯狂进出把沾在穴道口的精液打成了白沫，流到了黄荏珺的大腿上，李东赫看着这画面忍不住又大了一圈。<br/>
李东赫一把把黄荏珺像给小孩把尿那样抱起来，但阴茎还插在黄荏珺的小穴里，“珺珺，让你的Jeno哥哥进来试试看好不好～”<br/>
“不、不要！珺珺不可以吃那么多的！”黄荏珺一边挨着李东赫的冲撞，一边胡乱蹬着白嫩嫩的小腿。<br/>
看黄荏珺是真的不愿意，李帝努一把搂住黄荏珺的小腿，亲了亲她晶亮亮的嘟嘟嘴：“珺珺宝贝不愿意就不进去了好不好？我等会儿再喂珺珺吃好不好？”<br/>
黄荏珺能感觉到自己的小腹被李帝努硬邦邦给戳着，凑上去舔了一口李帝努的嘴角：“哥哥对珺珺真好～珺珺最喜欢Jeno了！”<br/>
“那宝贝不喜欢我吗？可是小珺珺可不是这么说的呢？你自己看你咬得多紧，嗯？”李东赫用手指摸着两人的交合处，淫水流了他一手，他把手指放在黄荏珺嘴边，“舔舔你自己的水，宝贝儿。”<br/>
黄荏珺伸出小舌头舔了一下，皱起漂亮的小眉头。李东赫嘬了一口，“珺珺不喜欢吗，我觉得珺珺的水甜得要命啊。”<br/>
李东赫的进出越来越快，挺得也越来越深入，黄荏珺被操得叫个不停，像发情的小猫。<br/>
“呜呜，哼呜呜呜，珺珺要去洗手间呜呜！”<br/>
“乖，珺珺，喷出来，喷出来好不好～”李东赫摸上了一边的乳粒，又掐又揉。<br/>
李东赫技术真的很好，连闻名D大的“SEX甜心”都潮吹了。液体从黄荏珺的下面喷出，几乎都喷在了紧紧抱着她的李帝努身上。<br/>
紧缩了一下的甬道夹得李东赫头皮发麻，“宝贝儿，这次射在里面好不好，给哥哥生小珺珺好不好？”<br/>
黄荏珺突然笑了一下，媚得惊人，转头找李东赫的嘴：“哥哥刚刚怎么不射进来呀，这么一点儿哪够珺珺用的呀～东赫哥哥有了珺珺还要找别人吗？”<br/>
李东赫叼住黄荏珺的嘴唇就是一通咬，“珺珺骚死了，都射给你，今天一定让宝贝里面都装得满满的，一滴都不留给别人好不好？”<br/>
李东赫刚拔出来就被李帝努抢了位置，李帝努正面插操着黄荏珺，每一下都进到最里面：“珺珺给李东赫生，就不给我生了吗？”<br/>
黄荏珺攥着小粉拳轻轻地打李帝努，“你们今天一起坏，我怎么知道生的是谁的呀呜呜！我不生我不生！”<br/>
李帝努一下一下顶得黄荏珺发颤，感觉到黄荏珺湿热的甬道把他的几把完整地包裹着，他发着哑对着黄荏珺的耳朵：“珺珺，以后你只给我生小狐狸好不好？”<br/>
黄荏珺推了推李东赫，两人嘴唇分开，牵出一道不短的银丝。李帝努看着被不知道是谁的口水润泽的漂亮小嘴一动一动：“你有自信抓住我吗？狐狸不是家养动物，但是有人能抓住我的话，我就只是他一个人的。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>